


Quiet Moments

by mickeym



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Popslash
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pre-Europe, Public Sex, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-28
Updated: 2002-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment for young lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Moments

"A playground? C, I thought we were gonna do something fun?" Justin stood at the edge of the woodchip-covered play area, poking the toe of his shoe into it like he thought it might not be solid underneath. JC grinned. 

"This is fun. C'mon, I haven't been on swings in years." He pushed gently past Justin, ignoring the soft chuff of exasperation.

"Possibly for a reason? Dude--we're both too big for these." Which was true enough; even at fifteen, Justin was nearly as big as he was, promising he'd probably end up as the tallest of all of them -- though Joey and Lance were still growing, too.

"C'mon, J. It'll be fun." He called back over his shoulder and grinned to himself when he heard the soft crunch of footfalls over woodchips.

It was dark here on the playground; the streetlights only reached just so far in, casting odd yellow-white circles of light, hemmed in by layers of shadows that grew deeper the further out they extended. Here and there a cricket chirped softly, and the moon and stars were fuzzy and dim above them, obscured by random clouds rolling in from the gulf to the west.

JC sat down on a swing and listened to the odd melody of chains creaking under his weight, and pushed back enough to make them creak and whine some more. It was a weird tune, but he liked it. He closed his eyes and hummed along with it, stopping when a solid object blocked his forward movement.

"You're goofy," Justin told him, smiling down, his fingers wrapping around JC's, around the chains of the swings.

"You love me goofy," he shot back, grinning up at the boy standing over him.

"Yup." Justin stepped closer and JC shifted, making room between his legs for Justin to stand. "We're really going," he said softly, eyes shadowy dark in the dim light. JC watched him worry his lower lip between his teeth and had to push down the urge to pull him closer and bite it himself.

"Four more days." His own stomach tightened when he said the words; excitement, anticipation, apprehension, they all coiled together tightly. He hadn't eaten more than a few bites of anything in the last two days; he didn't think the other guys had, either.

"I'm--" Justin bit harder on his lip, and JC winced. "--scared," he finished in a breathy voice. "What if--what if we don't...can't...what if no one likes us?"

"Shhh. It's fine. We're fine. They'll love us. They'll love *_you_*." JC wriggled one hand out from under Justin's and reached up to cup his face, thumb smoothing over his jaw, then his lips, teasing at the seam between them. Justin sighed and the tip of his thumb slid between warm, pouty lips. "I love you."

He drew Justin's head down toward his, their mouths meeting softly, a gentle, chaste kiss until Justin whimpered low and opened his mouth, tongue teasing out to lick at JC's lips. Then he couldn't hold back his groan, his hand sliding from Justin's face downward to curl around his waist, pulling him impossibly close, heat flowing between them as the kiss deepened, soft, wet sounds flowing into the night.

When Justin moaned faintly, JC pulled back, smoothing his hand through his hair, pushing it away from Justin's face. "We shouldn't—"

Justin made a face at him and leaned back in, licking over JC's lower lip. "Don't you ever get tired of saying that?"

"J—we're on a playground. Hello, public?"

"And, hello? Dark." He licked again and JC shuddered, hands sliding downward, clutching almost desperately at Justin's waist.

Don't touch any lower. Keep above the waist. Don't touch don't touch don't touch…

It was good advice. He wondered if he'd follow it.

"Dark, but still public. And—" He didn't get to say any more; Justin cupped his face and kissed him again, licking over his mouth, tongue teasing him, darting quickly against the seam of his lips, goading him into opening. He moaned then, a low, hungry sound he heard echoed from Justin's throat, and his good intentions vanished like a wisp of smoke, hands edging down to cup a tight, rounded ass that was far, far too sexy for a fifteen year old.

Warm, strong hands stroked down his face, teased into his hair and eased his head backward. JC groaned when Justin abandoned his mouth – when did he lose control of this kiss? – and then whimpered when wet heat streaked across his jaw and down his throat. He shivered when Justin scraped his teeth over the bump of his Adam's apple before sucking gently on it, and tightened his grip on Justin's ass.

"You're killing me," he managed, though his voice didn't sound anything at all like it should. Instead it was husky, raspy, rough.

"Good." He heard the teasing note in Justin's voice and couldn't stop his smile; the brat was learning this game just a little *_too_* well.  "Think the swing'll hold both of us?" He still had that cocky smile, but beneath it was the boy who was still uncertain. JC hoped he never lost him completely.

"Probably not. But we can try—"

"Or we could go stretch out on the merry-go-round."

JC shook his head. "Let's try. Swinging."

"'Kay." Justin squinted down at him. "Gotta move your hand, man." He wiggled back against JC's hand, grinning hesitantly when JC squeezed lightly and stroked around over his hip, to rub gently at the front of his shorts. They were baggy, but couldn't completely hide the erection there. Justin made a soft noise in his throat when JC squeezed, jerking gently, slowly, just feeling the growing hardness. "C—"

"Climb on, baby." He rubbed again, the whimper Justin made seeming to reach down inside him, heating up all parts, sending sparks floating through his veins.

They shouldn't do this…and *_so_* shouldn't do this out here, where pretty much anyone could see them. The park was only a few blocks from their house; it wouldn't take much for Chris or Joey to find them, or Lynn, if she was worried about why he and Justin were still out 'walking', and went looking.

But all that vanished when Justin climbed on, folding his legs through and under JC's arms, then practically wrapping them around JC's waist.

It was awkward, because they really *_didn't_* both fit; the chains on the sides of the swing dug painfully into JC's hips, and he knew Justin had to be moderately uncomfortable; because of how he was straddling JC's lap, the chains were digging into the sides of his legs.

But it didn't really seem to matter, either, for much the same reason: Justin was on his lap.

"I like this," Justin muttered, leaning in to nuzzle at his neck. JC laughed softly and tilted his head backward; their weight swung them gently, bumping them together. JC rocked his hips upward, sighing when Justin pushed down against him. Friction, delicious friction, sent heat pumping through him with each beat of his heart.

"God, me too." He let go of the swing with one hand and cupped the back of Justin's head, drawing him closer to kiss. "You feel so good…too good…." And he did: a lapful of hot, sexy boy wasn't necessarily a good thing, since it could get him in a lot of trouble, but he wasn't a saint. He'd put Justin off for—a long time. Longer than he'd given himself credit for being able to do.

And boy, when he caved, he went in style.

"You're thinking again, aren't you?"  Each word was brushed over his lips, warm puffs of air that almost distracted him from the words themselves. JC smiled.

"Guilty." Of so many things. He licked Justin's lips, then sucked the bottom one into his mouth to tongue and lick at the satiny inside. Warm and wet, and something inside him wanted to bite down and take a piece to keep for himself always. A weird, random thought that had nothing to do with anything, so JC put it from his mind, instead concentrating on the delicious way Justin squirmed against him, lifting and pressing rhythmically, ass firm and tight and *so* hot through the thin fabric of his shorts. "Justin—"

"Mmmm." And he smiled at JC with that pouty mouth, a smile that was half come-on, half angel, lips pursed, looking for all the world like the stuff of wet dreams, a born cocksucker, and JC felt his tenuous grip on things like responsibility and maturity slip away.

The chains creaked when he pushed off, and Justin bumped forward into him. "Hold onto the chains," he said quietly, leaning forward, wrapping his arms tight around Justin's back. "Don't let go; I don't want us to fall."

"'Kay—" Justin squeaked when JC bit down gently on his neck, teeth grabbing tender skin. "C!"

"Shhh—s'okay, baby." He bit again, just barely pinching Justin's throat, then moved his mouth downward, sucking lightly. He could taste salt, and under it, the tangy flavor left from the citrus bath gel Justin used.

He often thought he could drown himself in Justin: in the softhard feel of his skin, creamy and soft and pale, over tight, hard muscles; in the exotic flavors of salt and sweet, spice from the cinnamon gum Justin chewed so often; in the heat that flowed off him like a river, brushed redgoldorangeyellow, blue and white at the tip, like flames. Justin felt like a flame, pressed against him, skin slightly moist from sweat and humidity, but so, so hot.

Then there were the sounds, like now, soft whispers of noise, an auditory stroke against his nerve endings, like fingers over skin. And when he stroked *his* fingers over Justin, those whispers rose, in volume and pitch, a song without words that spoke directly to all parts of JC.

He nuzzled again, licking long, wet strokes up and down the bared throat; Justin tilted his head back and the swing moved crazily, tipping and rocking them, bumping Justin's erection against JC's belly, helping him grind his upward against the tantalizing cushion of Justin's ass. He slid his hands up under the loose t-shirt and circled erect nipples with his fingertips, ghosting over them with fluid, liquid movements, rubbing just enough to make Justin twitch against him, and moan softly.

"JC, god—"

"I love to touch you," he licked the words into Justin's skin, then bit them back out, quick, sharp nips right at the base of his neck, where his collar would – hopefully – hide any marks left. "Love the way you taste, smell, feel," he pinched Justin's nipples gently, then harder, moaning when his lapful of boy shuddered and tipped the swing again, rocking down against him. "God, yes."

"'M hot, Jayce." Justin whimpered the words, his voice breathless and ragged. "*Please*--" His swallow was loud in the silence around them, seeming to echo. JC closed his eyes against the scream of need in that soft word, and rubbed his thumbs again over tight nipples before pushing Justin's t-shirt up and leaning in to lick at one, trailing the tip of tongue around and around the small bud. When Justin groaned he smiled then opened his mouth to suck, one hand splayed across Justin's back, holding him while he bit down, tugging gently with his teeth. He alternated back and forth, licking a hot trail between the two nipples, licking and sucking at both. His other hand he dropped into Justin's lap, fingers curling tightly around the hard, throbbing cock hidden behind a layer of clothing.

Only one layer, if he knew Justin as well as he thought he did.

"Are you commando?" His voice sounded as trembly as Justin's body against him felt.

"Yes."

JC grinned and let go, ignoring Justin's moan of protest. "No, shh. Hang on."

He snaked his hand up the wide leg of the shorts and tugged gently on the thin, coarse hair he encountered, then wrapped his fingers again around Justin's cock. He heard as much as felt the moan that worked its way through both of them, felt the abrupt jerk backward as Justin arched into his grip.

"I need…god…JC…." They rocked against each other and JC abandoned the feast Justin's chest and nipples offered for his mouth, licking into it and around it. He licked at Justin's tongue and shuddered when Justin licked back, then bit down gently before sucking, tipping his head to deepen the kiss. JC thought maybe Justin was trying to climb inside him and he was totally okay with that.

"Gonna rock your world, J," he whispered into Justin's mouth. Justin nodded shakily, arching again when JC rubbed his thumb over the wet, sticky tip of Justin's cock.

His cock throbbed hotly, trapped inside his shorts, but god. It still felt good, the pressure and friction from Justin rubbing and moving against him. He bucked upward, a rough fucking motion – and yes, the thought of fucking Justin totally rocked *his* world – working Justin's cock in the same rhythm, fingers sliding and stroking over velvety skin wrapped around steel, slippery with sweat and pre-come. Against him, Justin shook and quivered, his thighs gripping JC even tighter than a moment ago. He jerked Justin off faster, sliding his thumb over the slick head on alternate strokes. He tore his mouth away and leaned in again to suck hard at one nipple, biting down as he sucked.

His blood was boiling, he was certain of it.

"Yessss—" Justin shifted violently against him, pumping forward, and the swing tipped alarmingly, chains creaking and squeaking loudly.

JC jumped in the seat, pushing upward hard, shuddering as that last bit of friction pushed him totally over the edge. He shook as he came, wet heat spreading outward, soaking his underwear and shorts. Justin arched once more into his hand and the sudden rush of hotstickywet on his hand made JC shudder through another, smaller spasm, the aftershock of so much stimulation that was still pinging through his system.

Justin was slumped against him, breathing rough and ragged, sweat beaded out on his forehead. JC brushed his lips across it, tasting the salt, licking his lips afterward to get the last of the flavor. Salt. Justin. The two were going to be forever linked in his mind.

"We need to get back," he said quietly, after they'd sat for a couple minutes, the swing rocking slowly, a soft breeze easing a little of the heat. They were both soaked and sticky from sweat and come.

"Yeah." Justin gave him a tired smile, then brushed a kiss across his mouth. JC squeezed him tight. "I hope my mom's in bed. She. Um."

"I hope so too," JC said fervently. All they needed was for Lynn to be sitting up, waiting for them to come home…and seeing them all sweaty and stained. Jig would be up then, for sure.  He squeezed Justin once more, and kissed him gently, a lingering brush of his mouth over Justin's. "I love you."

"I love you too, C." Justin wriggled against him, untangling his legs and climbing off. They both looked down and made faces at the same time.  Justin kissed JC once more, then helped him stand up on legs that were less than stable. "Dibs on the shower, man."

They didn't leave, though. Just stood there for a minute, holding on to each other. Their world was about to change, in a big way. Just a few more days. Then it would be non-stop practicing, touring, singing, promoting. No time, no privacy, nothing familiar.

This moment – one of only a few – would be quiet refuge during that.

They kissed once more, then JC turned them toward the entrance to the playground and gave Justin a gentle push. "Let's go."

Justin nodded and slipped his fingers through JC's, squeezing once before letting go. "Yeah. Let's go."

~fin~


End file.
